


One For All of the Wild

by NormalHumanBean



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Characters added as they are introduced - Freeform, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Relationships may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalHumanBean/pseuds/NormalHumanBean
Summary: A retelling of the story of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild using characters from My Hero Academia.





	One For All of the Wild

It was quiet. Izuku hadn't noticed how quiet everything was until he thought about how there were no oises going on around him. It was peaceful. He couldn't see anything, but he didn't need to. He just wanted to rest. Izuku wasn't really sure why he wanted to sleep, usually he was quite restless, but moving felt like something that would take a lot of energy he just didn't have. So he just slept.

"...a.."

A noise breached the silence. Didn't they know that Izuku needed some time to relax? How long had he been relaxing anyway? He doesn't really recall a moment where he wasn't in his haze-like dream. But if that's the case, then why does he remember himself being active often. Izuku felt a headache coming on as he tried to understand what exactly his situation was. What else did he remember. Has he forgotten anything?

"...idoriya.."

The voice felt familliar to his ears, but it was far too distant. Why did he think that? The voice didn't really feel distant at all. In fact, he didn't even know where the voice had came from. He didn't know whose voice it was, but it seemed to have a tone of urgency to it. Izuku would love to find out more but he didn't really know if he could. His body doesn't feel like moving right now. Has he broken it again? Wait, again? Had he broken it before? His headache felt like it was going to get worse.

"...ake up Mido..."

Izuku felt a tugging in his chest. He needed to help this person, whoever they were. But was he even able to help them? He didn't even know if he could move. He didn't feel anything around him, aside from his headache slowly getting more painful. But Izuku decided that it doesn't matter. Someone needs help. He has to go help them. Wherever they were. His headache stings more and more and Izuku feels more and more aware of what's currently around him.

"Izuku, wake up!"

Izuku felt the ground, cold and hard, his head throbbing with pain. He clutched his head. Good to know that his arms are functioning. The headache slowly starts to wane as Izuku wonders if his legs still work as well. Testing them out, he bent his knees slowly, then progressively quicker until he was certain they worked. Picking himself off the ground, he stumbled outside of his resting pool, not quite used to waking. He felt water on his skin and took a moment to try and dry himself off. All he had on were his boxers, and immediately felt relief that no one else was around. He glanced at a faint blue light that was in the room. He found the source to be a pedestal containing a... something. A brick? Some sort of weird book? Izuku felt compelled to take it. Maybe he could return it to it's owner. Is that what that voice wanted him to do? As he grabs it a door opens. Seeing as there was nothing left in the strange room he was in, he cautiously exits.

Izuku's relief only grew after he found some clean clothes in a chest. Having to go outside in just his boxers would've left him mortified, he knows it. The clothes feel familiar on him. Had he worn these before. They definitely weren't just made, judging from how the look. It doesn't really matter, he decided. He can wonder about clothes after he gets this tablet to whoever it belongs to. Or whatever he's supposed to do.

He approaches a pedastal and instinct tells him to put the slate up to it. It's a weird thought, but the door is closed and he doesn't have any other ideas so he might as well try whatever comes to mind. Somehow it works, and the door opens up to show the outside world. The light is blinding at first and Izuku needs to get his eyes used to the sun's rays. At least he hopes it's the sun's rays. He would be quite disappointed if it was just more of these weird rooms. The fresh air pours in as he climbs out, and Izuku breathes it in like he hasn't in a very long time. 

He leaves the strange cave and walks over to the cliff to get some sort of idea of where he is. When Izuku takes in the view, he is both awed and terrified. The world is beautiful, but he also doesn't recognize any of it, or where he is. Panic pulses through him. What if he doesn't understand the language here? Or if everyone else is dead? What if he was the last living person in the world? He starts hyperventilating and oh gods, he's being stupid. Why is he even panicking about this, there's nothing to worry about he's just being stupid. Izuku wishes he could just get up and stop crying, he knows he's being ridiculous but he can't help it if he breaks down. The worst part is that this stress and panic doesn't feel unfamiliar. He's done something like this before. But the tears keep flowing and Izuku's on the ground now, bawling into the grass.

After a few minutes laying in the grass, crying and trying to reassure himself, he finally manages to get up and look around again. His vision's still a little blurry from the tears, but he's pretty sure he sees a person in the distance. Was that the person who the voice came from? There's no one else around as far as Izuku can tell, so he's the most likely candidate, but the voice he heard didn't sound like it was coming from anywhere besides Izuku's own brain. Maybe he was hallucinating. Was the voice tied to his headache or were those separate things? Izuku doesn't know, but he might be overthinking things a little bit so instead he decides to check out whatever the person over there is doing and maybe get a few directions.

Izuku slowly walks over to the person, confirming it to be an old man seeing as he has a graying beard. The man's carrying a lantern on a stick, or he was until he sat down by a campfire. Izuku opens his mouth to speak only to realize he hadn't quite thought out what he was going to ask the man. Embarrassment washes over Izuku and he suddenly decides that maybe he should leave, but he doesn't want to be rude. Maybe he should sit down by the old man? While he's running through the options in his head, the cloaked man clears his throat, grabbing Izuku's attention.

"I saw you over there in the grass and I wanted to know... um... are you okay?" the old man slowly says.

"U-um yeah, I-I'm fine, don't w-worry about me, um. Yeah." His voice is raspy. How long has it been since Izuku spoke last?

"It's been quite some time since I've seen anyone besides myself up here on the Great Plateau."

"O-oh, um-"

"What is your name?"

"Um, Izuku Midoriya, s-sir."

"Hm... a fine name I suppose."

Izuku's gaze quickly darts around, getting a feel for his surroundings, when he spots a roasted apple laying on the ground near the campfire. He immediately feels more hungry than he's ever felt in his life. Maybe he just didn't notice it but Izuku is famished and that apple looks like the most delicious thing in the world. It probably belongs to the old man, however, and so he can't take it with good conscience. 

"If you want the apple, you can have it." Oh. Apparently, the old man had noticed him staring at the fruit. He must not have been very discrete with his hunger.

"T-thank you so much!" Izuku says, and then immediately begins scarfing down the apple. It's like heaven, the crunchiness, the sweetness, everything just tastes so good.

"It's not a problem, I wasn't going to eat it anyway." the old man says. Izuku's already done with the fruit and it feels like it's gone too soon. Then he remembers why he came over to talk to the man.

"I-I was wondering," Izuku says, pulling the slab out of his pocket. "If maybe th-this was yours?"

The old man takes a long look at it and says "A sheikah slate? No I have never owned one."

"Oh." Izuku feels disappointed. Then again, the slate might come in handy, so maybe it's good that he hasn't found the owner. What is he saying, of course it's not good, someone could be out there, having to wonder how they are going to live without their... sheikah slate. In retrospect, the slate doesn't seem like something that'd be to important to someone. Oh well. Maybe it can be important to him. It did get him out of that cave.

"I'd also like to know, if, um, you could give me directions, to the, uh, closest town?"

"There's no town on this plateau, and there's no easy way off it as far as I know."

"Oh..." Izuku's spirits drop. What if he just has to spend his whole life up here on this plateau? What if-

"But," the man interrupts Izuku's panicked thoughts. "There might be a way off I don't know about. You would just need to explore a little."

As reassuring as knowing that he's not trapped is, Izuku's pretty sure that the old man is subtly trying to tell him to go away. "I'll, um, do that."

He stands up and goes to start searching, but before he leaves the old man shouts "Be sure to grab a weapon, there's monsters about!" Monsters? Oh no. What kind of monsters? Should he have known there were going to be monsters? Hold on he can't do this right now. If he has another... episode... then there would be a chance he would be completely defenseless should a monster actually come. He needs to find a weapon of some kind, like the old man said. Maybe he can find something lying around to help.

Suddenly the shiekah slate begins to rumble a bit. Izuku holds it and notices that there's two symbols on a blank space. One is a triangle that turns when he does, so he's assuming for now that that represents his current location. The other is a glowing orange shape. A destination of some sort. Since he has no leads on where he actually has to go, Izuku decides to go to wherever that destination happens to be; even if it doesn't go to an exit.

Izuku trudges across the plateau, noticing ruins and old temples. People must have lived here once, or at least planned to live here. As he gets closer to his destination, he starts noticing that there are camps nearby. Maybe there are some other people around here? Then again, the old man did say it's been a while since he's seen anyone, so maybe they're abandoned as well? But that can't be right, he sees a fire burning. Maybe it's one of the old man's campfires and he just never put this one out? That would be irresponsible of him. It might be best to ignore it, but Izuku's curiosity got the best of him.

It turns out that the encampment was being used by monsters. Hostile monsters who absolutely saw Izuku and are now chasing him. He definitely should've a grabbed a weapon of some sort. A stick at least. But no, he decided to walk over to the camp defenseless, and now he's running for his life from some weird goblin people who thought he'd make a good snack. Scrambling to get away, Izuku hurries over into a nearby cave. The floor to the cave feels like the one he woke up in, confusing Izuku. Is this just how caves are on this plateau? The goblin people are closing in and Izuku spots another pedestal for the sheikah slate. Seeing as how whenever he puts the slate onto those pedestals, his problems are usually solved, Izuku places the slate and hopes for the best.

Then the ground starts rising and Izuku thinks he's going to start panicking again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to guess which Zelda characters the MHA characters are going to be.


End file.
